Como una nube
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Se hecho en la suave hierba a mirar las nubes, pasaban lentamente sobre ella sin ninguna preocupación; quito la vista con rapidez al ver algo que le confirmaba todo lo que estaba pensando, la cara de James Potter le aparecía hasta en la sopa.


_Aclaración: Van a haber varias (o tal vez pocas) faltas ortográficas, pero el problema es que estoy escribiendo con un teclado en ingles y tampoco word me corrige, así que tengo que conformarme con la corrección que hay en esta pagina al editar el texto. En fin... eso, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Como una nube**

Cuando caminaba sola, se sentía mejor, podía pensar tranquila sin que nadie le andubiera presionando preguntándole lo que le pasaba, eso le molestaba ya que no podía tener las ideas claras con alguien que le revoloteara por el lado. Camino hasta que se sintió tranquila en ese lugar, se sentó suavemente y miro a un punto indefinido, en la ultima semana habían pasado muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba del todo claras, sentimientos nuevos le habían nacido y no sabia porque ese cambio tan drástico en ella, y no era la única que lo notaba, su mejor amiga estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacia y le preguntaba constantemente si quería hablar de algo en especial o si necesitaba algo, la respuesta de Lily siempre fue un: _'No gracias, estoy bien'_. Aunque sabia muy bien que Arianna no le creía del todo, lo dejaba pasar, porque hasta ese momento ni ella sabia que le pasaba exactamente. Cuando lo miraba y sentía un retorcijón en el estomago en vez de las ganas de matarlo que tenia constantemente hacia el, eso la atormentaba, no quería sentir eso, no hacia El.

El, que siempre la había molestado. El, que siempre la había ayudado (aunque Lily no se lo permitiera). El, que la protegía de los que la molestaban. El, que siempre la hacia reír (aunque ella no lo admitiera). El... James Potter, el chico de anteojos que siempre había estado a su lado sin importarle lo que ella podía pensar de el. Suspiro de mala gana, lo que menos quería hacer era _enamorarse_de el y lo peor era que ante el amor... no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella no quería, no quería sentir eso, siempre se había dicho que nunca se iba a enamorar de ese tarado egocéntrico, simplemente por ser El estaba descartado, le molestaba como era, sus aires de chulo nadie se lo quitaba y esa manera en que se revolvía el cabello la irritaba, siempre lo hacia y la tenia harta.

Se hecho en la suave hierba a mirar las nubes, pasaban lentamente sobre ella sin ninguna preocupación; quito la vista con rapidez al ver algo que le confirmaba todo lo que estaba pensando, la cara de James Potter le aparecía hasta en la sopa, no era la primera vez que había visto figuras con su cara y se odiaba por ser tan tonta al no poder permanecer ni un segundo de su vida sin pensar el. Defenitivamente, James Potter la traía _loca._

- ¿Y ahora que hago? – suspiro resignada. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener el secreto, hacer como si de verdad no sintiera nada, eso era lo mejor, aunque sabia lo mucho que James la quería, ella no estaba segura de que de verdad fuera así. Se sentó cómodamente para apreciar el lugar un momento, cuando alguien por atrás le hablo...

- ¿Que hace la pelirroja mas linda de Hogwarts tan sola? – _'Que no sea quien creo que es Por favor... que no sea El.' _Pensó Lily cerrando los ojos, justo tenia que llegar en ese momento tan inoportuno, justo cuando pensaba en el - ¿Estas triste? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado. Lily negó con su cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Estas bien? – Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¿Que pasa...? – James esta vez la miro con preocupación.

- Estoy... estoy... – Lily lo miro con una media sonrisa y con sus ojos verdes brillantes – Estoy en medio de una lucha interna – contesto por fin. James pareció no entenderla por la cara que puso y Lily continuo - Lo que pasa es que siento algo que no debería sentir – Lily no entendía porque le estaba diciendo esas cosas, precisamente a El le estaba contando todo lo que sentía. Pero el chico la había pillado en un momento de sensibilidad.

- ¿Y que es eso que no deberías sentir?

- Amor – dijo Lily con simpleza. James ladeo su cabeza, ahora si que no entendía nada. ¿Desde cuando alguien se resistía al amor? Ese sentimiento tan agradable que te hacia estar en las nubes y pensar en las musarañas cuando de verdad tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – James no la entendía, y eso que alguna vez pensó que podía hacerlo.

- Si y no – Ahora si que estaba peor, su amada pelirroja era mas complicada de lo que creía.

- Lily, de verdad no te entiendo. ¿Por que es malo sentir amor? ¿Por que es malo para_ ti_enamorarse? – Lily sonrió.

- No es malo, digo... es que es malo cuando no es la persona indicada.

- ¿Y como sabes tu si es el indicado o no? – Lily pareció pensarlo, era verdad, ella pensaba que no era el indicado, pero ella siempre decía que las cosas pasaban por algo, todo tenia una razón y sus nuevos sentimientos hacia James eran por algo, todo lo que hacia era por algo, pero esta vez... ¿Que era ese algo?

- Tienes razón, pero aun así, no es el indicado – Lily iba a seguir pensando en eso, tal vez era solo un engaño de su mente, tal vez... debería dejar pasar un poco el tiempo y no precipitarse.

Pero Lily se conocía, sabia como ella era, se conocía tan bien que sabia que cuando tomaba una decisión ya no la iba a cambiar, sabia que esos signos de malestar en su estomago cada vez que lo veía era porque estaba enamorada, estaba segura, pero debía seguir intentando, siempre uno puede cambiar de decisión o por lo menos... intentarlo. Y también estaba segura que Arianna lo sabia, cuando le hablaba de ese tema le decía indirectamente que estaba enamorada, aunque Lily de verdad no lo quería aceptar.

- ¿Estas segura?

- En realidad... no. – James sonrió. Complicada o no, igual la quería.

- ¿Y puedo saber quien a robado el corazón de _mi _pelirroja? – pregunto James algo melancólico. Ante el amor no se podía hacer mucho, y si ella estaba enamora... pues pocas cosas le quedaban por hacer. Lily nego con la cabeza.

- Es un secreto – susurro. James no pudo evitar sonreír por el misterio,

- Puedes confiar en mi – Quería saberlo, odiaría a ese hombre el resto de sus días, pero no le haría nada, no quería que _su _pelirroja querida se enojara con el. Lily lo dudo por un momento. Analizo la situación y penso en lo que iba a decirle ¿De verdad le iba a contar quien le gustaba? ¿De verdad se lo iba a decir?

Era difícil creer que Lily si haría eso, estaba confiando en James como si de Arianna se tratara. Muchos podrían pensar que Lily estaba perdiendo el juicio, pero lo que realmente pasaba era que el amor la estaba convirtiendo en otra persona y la hacia pensar diferente, en cuanto lo dijera se sentiría como una nube: liviana y sin problemas. De verdad iba a hacerlo, se lo iba a decir.

- Me gustas tu – nada de rodeos, directa como siempre, Lily ya se lo había contado, y como había pensado, no se avergonzo, sino mas bien se sintió mejor, un peso menos. No tenia porque esconder lo que realmente sentía, eso era para cobardes y Lily no era ninguna cobarde, no por nada estaba en Gryffindor, y le haría honor a su casa.

James parecio no haber escuchado porque no se había ni movido ni había dicho nada y Lily se empezaba a preocupar por eso_. 'Genial, ahora que le digo que me gusta no me dice nada' _pensó Lily algo nerviosa. Lo que pasaba de verdad era que James no cabía en su impresión, se preguntaba mentalmente si habría escuchado mal o si esto era un maravilloso sueno, del cual verdaderamente no quería despertar. James se acerco mas a Lily esperando que ella le dijera algo, que se corriera o que lo insultara con algo, pero no paso nada, entonces si había escuchado bien. Lily le había dicho que le gustaba, pero ahora tenia que saber si estaba sonando o no: peñisco su mano con fuerza, si le dolía era verdad y si no le dolía... esperaba no despertar nunca mas. Un pequeño _'auch' _salio de su boca y sonrió ampliamente. Lily lo miro como estuviera loco y James le sonrió.

- Estaba comprovando si era un sueno o no, pero parece que si escuche bien. – Lily sonrió de nuevo.

- Si, escuchaste bien. Estoy igual que tu, creeme, muy sorprendida además.

- Pues con esas palabras es quedarse corto, por que no solo estoy sorprendido.

- Vaya... nunca creí que este momento iba a pasar.

- Pues yo si sabia que este momento iba a pasar algún día – Lily lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Eres adivino o lago así?

- No, pero nunca pierdo las esperanzas. – Lily sonrió con ternura y se acerco mas a el, quedando a poca distancia de el..

James no quería adelantarse a nada, sabia que a Lily le ponía eso nerviosa, pero esta vez era ella quien se estaba acercando a el. Y el, con lo muy caballero que era no podía resistirse. Corto el pequeño especio que tenia entre ellos con un beso, el beso que sello su amor. Tan solo verlos era lindo y tierno, se notaba el amor que sentían a distancia y de lejos se veía como alguien sonreía de felicidad.

- ¡Siii! – alguien cantaba de alegria por verlos asi de felices.

- ¿Que ves con tanto entusiasmo? – una voz le hizo dar un pequeño brinquito de susto y miro hacia atrás con el entrecejo fruncido, pero al ver de quien se trataba relajo su cara.

- Velo por ti mismo – Arianna apunto a dos chicos que se besaban con amor.

- Eres una pervertida – Arianna rodó los ojos y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

- Son Lily y James, idiota – Sirius sonrió feliz

- ¿Como sabias que estaban acá? – pregunto Sirius.

- Yo le dije a James que fuera a ver a Lily, le dije que estaba triste...

- Le mentiste a James.

- No le mentí, Lily si estaba triste... o algo parecido. Pero yo soy buena amiga y le soluciono los problemas rápido.

- ¡Ey! Que yo tambien soy buen amigo.

- Pero no conseguiste eso... – Arianna los apunto.

- No, pero es que cada uno consigue lo que quiere – Arianna lo miro confundida. Sirius sonrió travieso y luego la acorralo contra un árbol y le dio un suave beso en lo labios.

Arianna lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego sonrió para besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas pasión. Quien lo diría... cupido estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, dos parejas en un día. Era increible, en primavera... el amor estaba en el aire.

Lily y James estaban acostados en la hierba mirando el cielo y tomados de la mano, estaban viendo las formas que tenían las nubes, un pasatiempo bastante romántico cuando lo único que se llegaba a ver son corazones y la cara del otro dibujada con esos pedasos de algodón en el cielo, se abrazaron un rato y se susurraron palabras de amor, y entre cada beso que se daban beso se decían un '_Te amo'_de lo mas sincero. De verdad... las cosas pasaban por algo, de eso estaba Lily segura, y el amor nunca era malo, no importaba de quien te enamoraras, la cosa era que si era amor de verdad se le quiere igual a esa persona, aunque muchas veces se le encuentre un idiota, tarado y egocéntrico...

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aqui es porque de verdad les gusto ^^ Espero que les haya gustado... este fue el fruto de no tener Internet, que se hace en un computador sin Internet?? pues el aburrimiento me gano y salio esto, es algo... desmasiado empalagoso creo yo, espero que no lo encuentren así, a no ser obviamente que les gusten los textos así.**

**No se olviden de dejar su comentario que siempre es importante para mi :)**

**- Columbine Elfgltter -**

* * *


End file.
